This Kiss
by Inu Romantic
Summary: OneShot, Drabble. REVISION! Sarah Williams is doing homework when a question prompts her to think about the man she left behind. The question is soon answered by the one man she can’t seem to stop dreaming about.
1. Chapter 1

**First Ending **

**Title: ****This Kiss**

**Rating: ****T for steamy scenes**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Labyrinth or the song "This Kiss" but if I did you know that's now how I would have ended the movie. (wink, wink)**

**Summary: ****Sarah Williams is doing homework when a question prompts her to think about the man she left behind. The question is soon answered by the one man she can't seem to stop dreaming about. **

_**Takes place 1 year after the movie, Sarah is 16 and Jaerth is…well…whatever age he is. He's timeless**_

Sarah Williams was working on her homework in her room at her desk. Her room is the same as it was when she was fifteen years old except all her childhood toys are stored away making room for her adult nick-nacks. Sarah is drumming her pencil on a notebook, and then she stops and jots down an answer. "Ugh, I hate math. When am I ever going to use this in my career? I am going to be an actress NOT a banker".

Sarah sighed putting away the completed math assignment. "Ok, math done, science done, and history done. That means all that's left is L.A." Sarah smiled L.A. was her best subject, next to theatre that is. "Hmm…what do I have for L.A. tonight?" Sarah thought out loud. Lately Sarah's class had been working on their personal lives and then analyzing it. Sarah dug through her Rusk backpack until she came upon a green folder. "AHA!" she exclaimed in triumph. She placed the folder on the desk and pulled out a personality quiz, "Oh, yeah. I remember this now. I have to fill out the questions with my own personal answers, feeling and ideas" Sarah said repeating exactly what her teacher had told her just this morning.

Sarah yawned and looked at her clock. It was 10:30, "Man I'd better hurry if I want to get to bed on time although it won't do me any good anyway". As of late Sarah had not been sleeping well due to the fact that she was having nightmares. No, she wouldn't call them nightmares more like un-wanted dreams that both troubled and pleased her. Putting her thoughts aside for now Sarah picked up her pencil and got to work on her test.

About a half an hour later Sarah had gotten to question number twenty before the fatigue really got to her. "Come on, just five more and I'm done" Sarah encouraged herself. Sarah re-focused her mind on her homework and read the next question. She decided to put on some music to help inspire her and to keep her awake. She turned on her clock radio and went back to her homework.

**Instruction:** In this section you will answer the question without thinking about it.

**21. Which do you prefer? **

**A. A hug**

**B. A kiss**

**C. A firm handshake**

Sarah read over the question and quickly circled letter b. Then she went on to the next question.

**22. Now explain why you chose you answer for #21.**

Sarah blushed at her answer now but she couldn't change it that was the point of the test. "How do you explain why you prefer to be kissed"? Sarah thought for a minute and then an idea popped into her head and she wrote it down. "Ok, 2 down 3 to go, on to the next one" Sarah said happily knowing the end was in sight. "Ok, then now number 23". Sarah went on like this until she reached question number 25. "Finally, the last question. Ok, question number 25".

**25. What would your lover do to cheer you up if you were down?**

Sarah looked at the question and it made her a little depressed and she got a sad look in her eyes. Sarah didn't have a lover, she never did. The only man she had ever loved she hurt in the worst possible way a little more than a year ago. When Sarah got back from her battle with the Goblin King she had celebrated her victory but when the celebration was over she realized how much she actually loved him and wanted the things he could offer her, but it was too late. Sarah regretted hurting him and wished that he would come back to her, but she knew her never would and the thought made her very sad.

At that moment Sarah's favorite song, 'This Kiss' came on the radio. Inspired by the song Sarah put down her answer and sighed with relief, but she was still unhappy. She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes for a moment to think. Before she could stop it Sarah was fast asleep and she missed the white owl outside her window. She also missed that very same owl flying into her room and changing into a very handsome man. The man walked over the where Sarah was at her desk asleep.

That man was, of course, Jaerth the Goblin King. The ruler of the underworld, master of the labyrinth, sexy rock star (hehe.i had to ay it). The very man Sarah had hurt so deeply and the man she was undeniable in love with. Jaerth looked down at Sarah sleeping form admiring her beauty. Her beautiful face with long, sleek brown hair pulled into a convenient ponytail.

Her marble white skin and the peaceful look on her face a sharp contrast to the powerful, determined look that she normally wore. While Jaerth studied her beauty, he happened to look next to her on the desk and saw her homework. Jaerth picked up the paper and skimmed the questions and answers with out much interest until he came upon the last question. "Hmm, so Sarah you like to be kissed when you're down." Jaerth smirked and looked down at Sarah's face, "Well, you look pretty down to me" and gently he shook Sarah awake.

Sarah was awaken from another one of her nightweirdhappymares (yes that's intentional) and looked at the gloved hand that was on her shoulder. Recognizing the glove she looked up to see her captors face. Jaerth's smirk got even bigger as he saw Sarah's eyes grow quite large and her mouth open in shock. "JA…Jareth what are you doing here and not in the labyrinth? And in my room at MIDNIGHT?" Sarah finished in a shout.

"Not so loud Sarah, do you want to wake you parents and Toby?" He asked seductively. "Maybe I do. Depends on what you want here." Sarah said defiantly. Sarah was scaring herself, she should feel terrified of this man, but she was happy and a little excited that he was here. Jaerth walked toward Sarah until her back hit the wall and she was trapped. Jaerth got even closer if that was possible, their bodies touching. "Why, I have come on your behest Sarah, and to give you what you said you wanted."

As he spoke Sarah could feel his hot breath on her face, it made her shiver and she hopped Jaerth hadn't noticed. He did. Sarah regained her composure enough to speak again. "What I want?" she asked incredulously. Jaerth just smirked again. "Sarah, you summoned me here when you wished you could see me again and" Jaerth put a finger to Sarah's lips to stop her from denying that she had called him. The contact sent tingles up and down her spine. "You said on your homework that when you're down you like to be kissed, you look down to me Sarah. Are you?" Jaerth asked in her ear.

Sarah looked at Jaerth, he was a very sexy man. He had beautiful long golden blond hair and striking brown eyes and succulent red lips. Sarah could say no right now, push him out her window and never see him again, but she couldn't do that. Part of her was always wishing he would return for her and now that he was here she couldn't push him away again. Something inside of her needed and wanted this, so she followed her heart.

"Actually Jaerth, I am a little down today" Sarah smiled just as seductively back at him. "Well then, maybe I should fix it" he said as he leaned in close, their lips almost touching. Jaerth ghosted his lips over Sarah's only until passion over took them and the kiss intensified. Jaerth's lips felt like the smoothest silk that Sarah had ever felt the same when for Jaerth.

Sarah pushed more against him, wanting a deeper kiss and more contact. Then Sarah wrapped her hands in Jaerth's golden hair and his hands clutched her shoulders with a tight grip, holding her to him. Jaerth smirked into the kiss and nibbled Sarah's bottom lips, enticing a moan from the girl. Jaerth took this opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth and explore. Sarah gasped when he entered her mouth but found she loved the feel. Jaerth massaged Sarah's tongue and encouraged her to move hers while he tasted every inch of her. Sarah moved her tongue to battle with Jaerth's and licked the roof of his mouth. He let out a groan letting Sarah know he appreciated her actions.

Eventually they broke apart for air, both panting heavily from the lack of and the passionate kiss. Jaerth still had a strong grip on Sarah or else she feared she would fall right over. Sarah looked into Jaerth's eyes and saw many emotions, the two biggest one being lust, and to her surprise love. Sarah wanted to show him how much she loved him and how sorry she was. She decided to do what every teen girl does to show her boyfriend she loves him, or at least what Sarah had heard in the locker room.

Sarah went to kiss Jaerth again but he pushed her back again. "Sarah, you are too young to even know what you are doing. I know what you are trying to prove and you don't have too, I already know, my love". Sarah nodded "You won't leave me will you" she asked hugging him tight to her. Jaerth pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I must leave you until you're ready, and I still have a kingdom to run. I promise that on your 18th birthday, I will return for you and make you my queen".

Sarah started to cry "Will you come back to me when I need cheering up" she asked silent tears rolling down her face. Jaerth wiped away the tears. "I will come whenever you call, just say 'Jaerth, I need you' and I will be here in an instant". Jaerth brought their lips together once more but this kiss was different. This was a kiss full of love and compassion. It was such a beautiful kiss that Sarah began to cry again.

Jaerth pulled away and stepped back. "Goodbye for now, my love" and with that he disappeared and in his place was a snow while owl. The owl flew out the window and Sarah watched until it was nothing but a star in the bight sky overhead, she sighed then all of a sudden she woke up.

Sarah raised her head from the desk and looked at the clock, it was 12:30. "No, it was all a dream, a beautiful nightmare. I can be, it was so real". Sarah couldn't believe that she dreamed all that, but there was proof. She still felt depressed and her lips were bare. It had felt so real but the truth was she was alone again and always would be. Sarah got into bed and began to sob until she fell asleep again. She had made the biggest mistake of her life and now she had to live with it. "You have no power over me…."

**

* * *

****InuRomantic: Whew! That took all day. I hoped you like it, sorry about the bad ending. Don't kill me hides from reviewers**, **I know I have other stories but I lost my notebook with all my stories in them. I will get working on them again but be nice I'm a college freshman this year. LUL! R&R!!! **

**P.S. The next chapter is a happy ending for all you who prefer that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Ending **

**Title: ****This Kiss**

**Rating: ****T for steamy scenes**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Labyrinth or the song "This Kiss" but if I did you know that's now how I would have ended the movie. (wink, wink)**

**Summary: ****Sarah Williams is doing homework when a question prompts her to think about the man she left behind. The question is soon answered by the one man she can't seem to stop dreaming about. **

_**Takes place 1 year after the movie, Sarah is 16 and Jaerth is…well…whatever age he is. He's timeless**_

Sarah Williams was working on her homework in her room at her desk. Her room is the same as it was when she was fifteen years old except all her childhood toys are stored away making room for her adult nick-nacks. Sarah is drumming her pencil on a notebook, and then she stops and jots down an answer. "Ugh, I hate math. When am I ever going to use this in my career? I am going to be an actress NOT a banker".

Sarah sighed putting away the completed math assignment. "Ok, math done, science done, and history done. That means all that's left is L.A." Sarah smiled L.A. was her best subject, next to theatre that is. "Hmm…what do I have for L.A. tonight?" Sarah thought out loud. Lately Sarah's class had been working on their personal lives and then analyzing it. Sarah dug through her Rusk backpack until she came upon a green folder. "AHA!" she exclaimed in triumph. She placed the folder on the desk and pulled out a personality quiz, "Oh, yeah. I remember this now. I have to fill out the questions with my own personal answers, feeling and ideas" Sarah said repeating exactly what her teacher had told her just this morning.

Sarah yawned and looked at her clock. It was 10:30, "Man I'd better hurry if I want to get to bed on time although it won't do me any good anyway". As of late Sarah had not been sleeping well due to the fact that she was having nightmares. No, she wouldn't call them nightmares more like un-wanted dreams that both troubled and pleased her. Putting her thoughts aside for now Sarah picked up her pencil and got to work on her test.

About a half an hour later Sarah had gotten to question number twenty before the fatigue really got to her. "Come on, just five more and I'm done" Sarah encouraged herself. Sarah re-focused her mind on her homework and read the next question. She decided to put on some music to help inspire her and to keep her awake. She turned on her clock radio and went back to her homework.

**Instruction:** In this section you will answer the question without thinking about it.

**21. Which do you prefer? **

**A. A hug**

**B. A kiss**

**C. A firm handshake**

Sarah read over the question and quickly circled letter b. Then she went on to the next question.

**22. Now explain why you chose you answer for #21.**

Sarah blushed at her answer now but she couldn't change it that was the point of the test. "How do you explain why you prefer to be kissed"? Sarah thought for a minute and then an idea popped into her head and she wrote it down. "Ok, 2 down 3 to go, on to the next one" Sarah said happily knowing the end was in sight. "Ok, then now number 23". Sarah went on like this until she reached question number 25. "Finally, the last question. Ok, question number 25".

**25. What would your lover do to cheer you up if you were down?**

Sarah looked at the question and it made her a little depressed and she got a sad look in her eyes. Sarah didn't have a lover, she never did. The only man she had ever loved she hurt in the worst possible way a little more than a year ago. When Sarah got back from her battle with the Goblin King she had celebrated her victory but when the celebration was over she realized how much she actually loved him and wanted the things he could offer her, but it was too late. Sarah regretted hurting him and wished that he would come back to her, but she knew her never would and the thought made her very sad.

At that moment Sarah's favorite song, 'This Kiss' came on the radio. Inspired by the song Sarah put down her answer and sighed with relief, but she was still unhappy. She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes for a moment to think. Before she could stop it Sarah was fast asleep and she missed the white owl outside her window. She also missed that very same owl flying into her room and changing into a very handsome man. The man walked over the where Sarah was at her desk asleep.

That man was, of course, Jaerth the Goblin King. The ruler of the underworld, master of the labyrinth, sexy rock star (hehe.i had to ay it). The very man Sarah had hurt so deeply and the man she was undeniable in love with. Jaerth looked down at Sarah sleeping form admiring her beauty. Her beautiful face with long, sleek brown hair pulled into a convenient ponytail.

Her marble white skin and the peaceful look on her face a sharp contrast to the powerful, determined look that she normally wore. While Jaerth studied her beauty, he happened to look next to her on the desk and saw her homework. Jaerth picked up the paper and skimmed the questions and answers with out much interest until he came upon the last question. "Hmm, so Sarah you like to be kissed when you're down." Jaerth smirked and looked down at Sarah's face, "Well, you look pretty down to me" and gently he shook Sarah awake.

Sarah was awaken from another one of her nightweirdhappymares (yes that's intentional) and looked at the gloved hand that was on her shoulder. Recognizing the glove she looked up to see her captors face. Jaerth's smirk got even bigger as he saw Sarah's eyes grow quite large and her mouth open in shock. "JA…Jareth what are you doing here and not in the labyrinth? And in my room at MIDNIGHT?" Sarah finished in a shout.

"Not so loud Sarah, do you want to wake you parents and Toby?" He asked seductively. "Maybe I do. Depends on what you want here." Sarah said defiantly. Sarah was scaring herself, she should feel terrified of this man, but she was happy and a little excited that he was here. Jaerth walked toward Sarah until her back hit the wall and she was trapped. Jaerth got even closer if that was possible, their bodies touching. "Why, I have come on your behest Sarah, and to give you what you said you wanted."

As he spoke Sarah could feel his hot breath on her face, it made her shiver and she hopped Jaerth hadn't noticed. He did. Sarah regained her composure enough to speak again. "What I want?" she asked incredulously. Jaerth just smirked again. "Sarah, you summoned me here when you wished you could see me again and" Jaerth put a finger to Sarah's lips to stop her from denying that she had called him. The contact sent tingles up and down her spine. "You said on your homework that when you're down you like to be kissed, you look down to me Sarah. Are you?" Jaerth asked in her ear.

Sarah looked at Jaerth, he was a very sexy man. He had beautiful long golden blond hair and striking brown eyes and succulent red lips. Sarah could say no right now, push him out her window and never see him again, but she couldn't do that. Part of her was always wishing he would return for her and now that he was here she couldn't push him away again. Something inside of her needed and wanted this, so she followed her heart.

"Actually Jaerth, I am a little down today" Sarah smiled just as seductively back at him. "Well then, maybe I should fix it" he said as he leaned in close, their lips almost touching. Jaerth ghosted his lips over Sarah's only until passion over took them and the kiss intensified. Jaerth's lips felt like the smoothest silk that Sarah had ever felt the same when for Jaerth.

Sarah pushed more against him, wanting a deeper kiss and more contact. Then Sarah wrapped her hands in Jaerth's golden hair and his hands clutched her shoulders with a tight grip, holding her to him. Jaerth smirked into the kiss and nibbled Sarah's bottom lips, enticing a moan from the girl. Jaerth took this opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth and explore. Sarah gasped when he entered her mouth but found she loved the feel. Jaerth massaged Sarah's tongue and encouraged her to move hers while he tasted every inch of her. Sarah moved her tongue to battle with Jaerth's and licked the roof of his mouth. He let out a groan letting Sarah know he appreciated her actions.

Eventually they broke apart for air, both panting heavily from the lack of and the passionate kiss. Jaerth still had a strong grip on Sarah or else she feared she would fall right over. Sarah looked into Jaerth's eyes and saw many emotions, the two biggest one being lust, and to her surprise love. Sarah wanted to show him how much she loved him and how sorry she was. She decided to do what every teen girl does to show her boyfriend she loves him, or at least what Sarah had heard in the locker room.

Sarah went to kiss Jaerth again but he pushed her back again. "Sarah, you are too young to even know what you are doing. I know what you are trying to prove and you don't have too, I already know, my love". Sarah nodded "You won't leave me will you" she asked hugging him tight to her. Jaerth pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I must leave you until you're ready, and I still have a kingdom to run. I promise that on your 18th birthday, I will return for you and make you my queen".

Sarah started to cry "Will you come back to me when I need cheering up" she asked silent tears rolling down her face. Jaerth wiped away the tears. "I will come whenever you call, just say 'Jaerth, I need you' and I will be here in an instant". Jaerth brought their lips together once more but this kiss was different. This was a kiss full of love and compassion. It was such a beautiful kiss that Sarah began to cry again.

Jaerth pulled away and stepped back. "Goodbye for now, my love" and with that he disappeared and in his place was a snow while owl. The owl flew out the window and Sarah watched until it was nothing but a star in the bight sky overhead, she sighed then all of a sudden she woke up.

Sarah raised her head from the desk and looked at the clock, it was 12:30. Sarah got up and dressed for bed. Her lips were still tingling and swollen from the kiss. Sarah knew it wasn't a dream; it was just Goblin King Magic to help her forget until time. "You forget one thing Jaerth" Sarah whispered the next part into the dark "You have no power over me". Outside a snow white owl smirked and watched as she fell asleep.

**

* * *

****InuRomantic: Ok, this ending is better. Are you happy now, I also made a happy ending. Please don't kill me, I'm just a starving writer, I like off reviews, so won't you feed the authoress! I fixed the spacing finally, my computer is a piece of do-do. R&R now!**


End file.
